star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Party All The Time
A Song Performed in Star Season 7 Episode 4 The Ratchet Rave Sung By: Anasteshia, Tyquisha, Anna, Mr. Marquina, Promila, Deek, Maria, Margret, Skylar, Scotty, Nithin, Mackenzie, Guian, Little Hot Momacita, Brittany, Jasmin, Rubenito, Tori, Lily, Juanita', '''Liz, Maraliyn, Mrs. Bundarela, Nabia, Zarket, Mak Donald, Leslie, and Marketa Lyrics '''Marilyn' Party all the time Liz Party all the time Bundarela Party all the time Zarket Party all the time Nithin If, if we could party all night And sleep all day And throw all of my problems away Nithin and Guian My life would be easy My life would be easy Scotty (Margret) I would drink and go out, out With my boys party, party On the top, yeah, that's what I do Mac models, pop bottles Live life like a sheep (party) Under do turn them Every day of the week Promila and Deek Hot octane light In the fast lane zoom And the joint don't pop till I walk in the room Marketa and Leslie And the DJs rocking my favorite tune And they're shaking up the speaker like Boom boom boom Anasteshia and Mr. Marquina If we could party all night And sleep all day And throw all of my problems away My life would be easy My life would be easy Tori, and Lily If we could party all night And sleep all day And throw all of my problems away-ay-ay Mak Donald it be Easy Nabia My life would be easy Life would be easy Julio if if we could Juanita ''' Party all the time '''Maria Party all the time Juanita Party all the time Maria Party all the time Juanita Party all the time Maria Party all the time Juanita Party all the time Julio (Juanita) If, if we could party, party, party (hey) Make that body down Ladies don't stop it Shake it round and round Feel that bass bumping And rock to the beat This beat is steady bumping They jumping off their feet Little Hot Momacita (Jasmin) Check it out Ladies got their hands in the air Shake it like you just don't care Party it down like yeah (yeah) Somebody say yeah (yeah) Rubenito (Jasmin) Check it out Check it out (What?) Check it out Check it out Check it out (What?) Skylar (Lily) No you Check it out Check it out (What?) Cold party all I like to do Is turn it back What you gonna do? Mackenzie Party all night And sleep all day And throw all of my problems away My life would be easy oh, yeah Our lives would be easy Mackenzie, Nithin, Anna, and Promila If we could party all night And sleep all day And throw all of my problems away My life would be easy My life would be easy Brittany (liz) I don't give a fuck I'm about to get loose I'm a tech-ch-ch-ch shots Just get drunk of Goose I'm a live my life I'm a party all night all day any time I don't care if it's right I wanna party, party, party Party all day Party, party (Party) Party all the way Tyquisha with Nithin I wanna party like Aretha We don't need no Visa Party ariza I don't need Juanita Margret Take me to the club I need to dance i need to dance i need to dance How about a dance? Nabia Girl I'm gonna take you to the club So we could dance so we could dance so we could dance Guian so we could dance daance so we can dance daance Anna and Mr Marquina If we could party all night And sleep all day And throw all of my problems away My life would be easy My life would be easy Anasteshia If we could party all night And sleep all day And throw all of my problems away Zarket, Nithin, Promila My life would be easy My life would be easy Anasteshia Party all the time Party all the time Party all the time Party all the time Party all the time Party all the time Party all the time Anna im so tipsy so tipsy yeah i said it im so tipsy hahhahaha yeah i said it Category:Star Category:Season 7 Category:Song Category:Songs Category:Season 7 Songs Category:Season 7 Song Category:Star Season 7